Playing games at parties and tailgates is becoming a favorite pastime for many. Portable games like cornhole or bag toss are becoming more popular as they provide platforms to play games that are easy and quick to set up and take down. However, these games generally are configured to allow users to play a single game. If a user would like to change the game she is playing, another set of boards or other implements is required to be set up. In addition, there are few portable multi-player games based on golf. If a user wants to play a game like golf, he or she generally needs to find a miniature golf course or settle for single-player putting games.